Dark Frost
by lauraotaku22
Summary: A new arrival has come to the Winter Woods, but with it will come the problems, and among all, romance. (Minor Milarion, REALLY minor) P.D. I know the cover is in spanish, but I m too lazy to change it.


It was a cold night in the city of London, the big majority of its habitants slept in their houses, but there were a few of them that worked till midnight, went to bars to get wasted, or simply couldn't sleep, there was someone who didn't do any of this. A man. This man was in an abandoned building, like the ones from the horror movies. In the absolute darkness, just one light came from the dark hell: A cradle. In the cradle laid a baby boy with lost sight. He had just woken up and started crying, startling the man. He stood from his work table and walked to the cradle. When the baby saw the man, he got scared and continued to cry, but the man had, in a hidden cart, a rattle that he had stolen from a four-year-old kid and he moved the rattle closer to the baby's face, causing the baby to laugh. From the baby´s mouth emerged a blue light, which took its way to the night sky, straight to Neverland, the man noticed this, and a smile formed on his face.

"Good work my little one; laugh and send fear to that place called Pixie Hollow," said the man calmly. "That white-haired, dumbass and stupid bitch-of-a-queen will pay for what they did!" He screamed with power to the night sky. "Because the night is dark and full of terrors"

* * *

(In Pixie Hollow)

The laughter took its way straight to the Pixie Dust Tree in the Winter Woods. The habitants from the winter side, as well as from the warm side, heard the laugh and went straight to the tree. In the group of the fairies, you could not miss Tinkerbell and her friends, who couldn't be more excited for the new arrival.

"This is so exciting! Which talent you think it´ll have? Water fairy? Light? A tinker? Oh, a gar-!" started screaming the excited Tinkerbell.

"Tinkerbell!" interrupted her friend Vidia, a fast-flying fairy. "Remember the laugh is on the winter side so it's impossible that he has one of those talents."

"Oh, yeah, right. But I´m so excited. It's the first time I'll see the arrival of a winter fairy, plus I can´t wait to see Peri." Periwinkle, called Peri by her friends, is the twin sister of Tinkerbell, even though they don't look equal; they're similar in likes and stuff.

"Sweet Pea, I understand you; I can´t wait to see my Sled," said Rosetta, the garden fairy. "It´s been such a long time since I saw him. I miss his deep eyes, his brilliant smile, his-"

"We're here," said an outraged Fawn. The six friends searched for a place to sit and found an empty log. A few seconds later, while Tinkerbell was talking with her friends, she is surprised by someone blinding her.

"Who am I?" asked the fairy. Tinkerbell would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Periwinkle."

"You are wrong." The fairy took her hands from Tinkerbell´s face and she could see it was Gliss who has blinded her, while Periwinkle talked like it was her. After laughing for a century, Periwinkle got closer to her sister and gave her a quick hug before sitting next to her. "So… Are you excited?"

"Totally! It´s the first arrival I'll see in the winter side."

"Believe it or not, it's no big deal," said to her sister with a sigh.

"It isn't?"

"No."

In that moment, they saw Arquidio, Lord Milori´s owl, and as you could imagine, on the back of the animal, was sitting Lord Milori and his wife Queen Clarion. The two leaders got down from the animal, just when the flower positioned itself in the center of the place. Kirk, a dust keeper from the Winter Woods, sprinkled the flower with pixie dust. Little by little, the flower took the form of a Sparrowman. He had neck-length white hair, with a black tone on the ends, and ocean blue eyes.

"Hello?"

"Born in laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here. Welcome to Pixie Hollow; I see you found your way," said the Lord of Winter to the new arrival.

"I…think…" the Sparrowman said shyly.

"Come, let's see those wings." Lord Milori extended his hand to the Sparrowman, and the lad took it with gratitude. Lord Milori positioned himself behind him and extended his wings. They were in perfect state, nothing more, nothing less. He sprinkled his wings with dust and grabbed his hand. "Flap a bit." The Sparrowman followed the command, and a few seconds later, he was flying perfectly. "Good, now, it's time to find your talent."

"My talent?" In that moment, podiums made from ice stood out on the floor, then, five fairies left objects in each of them. One of the fairies gave him a kind smile and the Sparrowman blushed slightly, before turning to reality. "How will I know which one is mine?"

"You will."

The lad didn't hesitate for a second and decided to go for the talent of the fairy he saw earlier. It was a neat branch, in the moment he reached his hand and touched the branch, this one got covered in frost. "Fairies from the Winter Woods, meet your newest frost talented Sparrowman: Piotr. Gliss, Spike, Periwinkle, show your new member the place." And with that, he left to his castle.

"Hi, I´m Gliss! A pleasure to meet you," Gliss said, extending her hand. Piotr took it gladly. "This one here is Spike, she is a bit annoying but you´ll like her."

"Look who´s talking."

"I´m Periwinkle, but you can call me Peri," Piotr noticed this was the fairy he saw earlier, and he got happy. "Come on, we´ll show you the place."

* * *

I hope I did well, my natal language is Spanish, so I´m not sure if I traduced the story correctly… Leave reviews, it´s appreciated. I wanted to thank Nydroj for checking and correcting the mistakes.


End file.
